Wrath of a Mother Scorned
by StoryTagger
Summary: Will be posting a rewrite eventually. I want to make some changes to it. Won't be ready any time soon due to summer break. Sorry.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters there within. However, this story is mine so if you decide to copy it you may, but don't claim it as your own. Because, to put it simply, to copy another's work is just disgraceful...

ALSO: This story has some light swearing that really that big of an issue since most of the world is cussing casually anyways. That and I think there are only a few cusswords used anyways…

Wrath of a Mother Scorned

Mary was pissed! Her boys had helped these bastards protect those stupid seals, risked their own lives and souls. And where had that gotten them? Sam was trapped in Hell, slowly having his soul and memories stripped away, and her poor, poor Dean was on Earth, suffering through both his own pain and subconsciously Sam's pain as well. Because these bastards had let her two boys, her soul-joined sons, be taken away from one another.

She had not been this pissed since John had forced Dean to promise to either 'save' Sam or kill him. The torment he caused her boys ended up with him in Hell. That's right, John had not bargained his soul, only his life. He thought he would be able to go to her in Heaven after that little stunt? Yeah right! She was the first and only thing he saw beyond the first Gate of Heaven before her fist sent his ass sky-diving into the third level of Hell with explicit orders for him to be taught just how badly he had screwed up. She didn't let them do the normal torture, no no no, that wasn't good enough. He had to relieve his entire life over and over again, from his first mistake with Sam all the way until his death. When he had been freed from Hell along with all the demons and other lost souls, he protected both of her boys, so Mary let him come back to her.

Now, though she was even more pissed! After all the promises 'He' and his 'angels' had made to her boys in exchange for their help with the seals, 'He' abandoned them. As if the torment from Uriel towards her baby Sammy hadn't been enough (and don't believe for a moment that little prick would get away with his actions without punishment once she found him).

"Ahhhhh!!!!!" She and 'God' were going to have a little 'talk'!

Michael felt the moment when 'She' realized that 'He' had forgotten about 'Her' boys. Actually, Michael was quite sure all of Heaven just felt that. He was even most assuredly correct that the mother of all storms was brewing on Earth and that even Hell was feeling this terrifying vibration.

Michael could feel her approaching, so he waited, trying to ignore the slight shaking starting in his legs. Once again, and in such a short amount of time, Heaven was silent (no soul dared to make a noise when 'She' was angry) except for the occasional explosion of one of the Gates leading here being thrown (or torn) open.

Finally, the last Gate to this domain was opened, the doors of the Gate literally embedding themselves on either side of the Gate he protected. And there 'She' stood, looking perfectly poised and calm, until you looked into 'Her' eyes and saw the pure rage within them. It took all of his will and faith not to fall to his knees and curl up in fear. Even so, his hands, his arms, his legs, his very Grace was shaking.

'She' looked over at him and smiled, a truly sweet smile, but he could see the tremendous threat that lay behind that smile.

"Hello Mike. I need to have...", 'She' paused, "a little chat with Jay, okay?" The questions was not a request.

"Y-yes m-mam. G-g-go r-r-right i-i-in, 'H-h-he' i-i-is i-i-in th-the-there."

"Thank you, Mike." She said, patting the side of his face. "John, stay out here and keep Mike company while I 'talk' with Jay, okay?" With that, the Gate opened quietly and closed without a sound behind her. And that scared Michael even more, because the Gates ALWAYS make some sounded when opened or closed.

He felt someone sit down next to him, so that when he looked over he saw John Winchester sitting there, grinning.

"Man, I love that woman!" With that said, Michael just sat there while John continued to ramble on and on, while inside the Gate he could hear the destruction of the interior and the occasional fragment of the 'talk' that 'She' was giving to his 'Lord'.

Finally Michael turned to John and asked, "So John, did you ever wonder why your wife had the name Mary Sophia?"

"Nah, I figured it out once she rabbit-punched me straight into Hell. Actually Lucy teased me about pissing her off."

"Yeah after he tried the whole torture bit for a while until he figured out that Mary was my wife and then made me relieve my entire time with our boys until I realized just how much I had fucked up. Once I figured it out he let me stay there until Mary cooled off some. Even gave me a lift up to Earth since he didn't like the idea of Azrael gaining too much control; actually helped me get back on Mary's good side again."

"Yeah, I'm guessing that if the G-man in there doesn't get Sam out of Hell and to Dean as soon as possible, she's going to do it herself." John finished.

"Yes, even I feel a need to warn my older brother that 'She' may be coming to get her son." spoke Michael.

The noise inside had finally settled.

"I guess 'She' is done with her 'talk'." Michael said "Yep." John replied.

The Gate once again opened and Mary slipped out, and John stood up.

"John, I'm done." Mary said as she slipped through the door, "Let's go back home to bed." John grinned and responded, "Sure, sweetheart. So how long til Sam's out?"

"Oh, I'd say right about now." Mary responded a little louder so it carried through the inner Gate as the two walked through the ruined Gate.

"Oh Mike, you might want to go help Jay in there."

"Yes Mam, right a way."

For all the years Michael had known 'Her', he never once was willing to disobey an order from Sophia, his Lord's older sister, even if it violated a direct order from 'Him'...And now that she had a family and was a mother, not even a suggestion was ignored...

Erm, so what did you think? Drop a review if you liked it or if you hated it. There may be a second part to this if I can ever remember how I ended it…


End file.
